Priorities chapter 1
by Marcie Gore
Summary: Bruce shows a girlfriend where his heart truely lies. Set when Dick is Nine Epiologe to follow
1. Default Chapter

Priorities by Marcie Gore Reader's review fiction for Syl Francis Rated PG for gold digging? You make the call the usual Disclaimer applies. The Only characters I own are Candice Wentworth, and Midnight. You can have Candice:}

Bruce sees an ugly side of his pretty girl friend and must tell her where his priorities truly lie. 9-year-old Dicky over hears something that upsets him. A Dick and Bruce father/ son fic, with guest star Eleanor the Elephant and the ever-present Alfred.

"Master Dick, Master Bruce's lady friend Miss Candice will be here in a few minutes. You should endeavor to stay out of their way through the duration of her visit," Alfred instructs the boy.

"Bruce acts like I don't exist when she's here! I just know she hates me! Why should I be nice to her?" Dick whines.

"What makes say that Master Dick? I'm sure if she stays around long enough that miss Wentworth will grow to love you as much as we do. Still whether she likes you or not you should mind your manners while Master Bruce has company, " Alfred says concerned for the emotional well-being of his younger charge.

"I don't think she wants to. She probably doesn't like kids. She never laughs at any of the things I do that make Bruce laugh. When she does pay attention to me, it's when Bruce is around and then she over does it. She treats me like a baby," Dicky continues.

"Master Dick, some people just don't know how to communicate with young men like you. I'm sure if you give her time she'll get better at it.

Just then 'Candy,' comes through the door. She tosses her long blond hair over her shoulder "Oh, aren't you just a cutie, yes you are. Aren't you little Dicky" She coos, as she ruffles his hair. Dick grimaces.

"Master Bruce, Miss Wentworth is here to see you. Shall I send her to the formal living room or den?" Alfred asks.

"I'll see her in the Den Alfred. Thanks." Bruce answered.

"Very good Sir, I'll bring refreshments."

"No thank you Alfred."

"I'll go see to the Lady then sir"

"Thanks Alfred." Bruce replies

He kisses his date on the hand upon greeting her in the Den. Neither of them notices e Dick sticking his finger down his throat or seems to hear the gagging noises the boy makes.

"Sit down Candice I'd like to talk to you." Bruce says in a serious tone.

"Yes sweetheart?" Candy smiles in a dreamy way. She has her own idea what Bruce is about to say. She lets out a girlish giggle.

" As I was saying we need to talk."  
Before Bruce can finish his sentence, Dick runs into the den. "Brrruce, I need help with my math homework. We started long division. I can do regular division but this is SO hard! Dick moans

"You help the little darling with his math. I can wait," Candy tells him She sights.

"Thank this shouldn't take long. He's a smart boy. I think He'll catch on quickly. Bruce assures her.

15 minutes later the boy seems to be getting the hang of the difficult math. "Dick, son, do you think you understand it enough to finish on your own? If you don't why don't you see if Alfred has time to help you. Is. there anything else I can help you with?" Bruce asks.

"Well, there are some girls in my class who's really bugging me. They're always hanging around me, and driving me crazy. They mess up my dodge ball and basket ball games. You told me to be a gentleman in front of girls. The Girls are always hanging around. I can't be myself. The worst part is for some reason the guys are jealous. Girls my age are so goofy. They don't give me a minute's peace. They're either like that or wanta pick a fight. You and my dad both said I couldn't hit girls! The boy says exasperated

"I'm proud that you listen to me son. Which problem are you having with girls at the moment, Bruce asks?

"BOTH!" "The only girl I like even a little is Babs. She's not goofy like the girls in my class. She's actually fun and funny. She's like one of the guys but smells better," Dick says. He suddenly has a big smile on his face.

"Son, you need to be careful around girls whatever their intentions. They can be dangerous. If you can ignore them, do. Still you have to be on your guard; and no being on your guard doesn't mean you can hit them. You're the type of Guy these thing will happen to a lot besides Girls acting that way's part of the game of growing up. As for the guys they'll get over it soon, " Bruce explains to the young man.

With that Dick goes off the finish his homework. Bruce and Candy start their conversation again. " I care about you, but I don't know how to say this to you. I'm not sure I have the right words. Several minutes of awkward silence follow. Despite Bruce's serious tone the woman is still hopeful.

OH Bruce I love you too! Candice says. She hugs him and says YES!

"Candice please just listen to me." Bruce tells her.

Suddenly they here a crash in the hall, followed by thunderous footsteps heading toward the Den. Dick is chasing their black lab, Midnight. Who's both wet and muddy? Alfred is behind him saying, "Master Dick, How did that canine get in the house, and how did he get both wet and covered in mud?"

Suddenly they here a crash in the hall, followed by thunderous footsteps heading toward the Den. Dick is chasing their black lab, Midnight. who's both wet and muddy. Alfred is behind him saying, "Master Dick, How did that canine get in the house, and how did he get both wet and covered in mud?"

"I was bathing him cause he got in a mud puddle and he escaped. He got in even more mud. I wouldn't mind him muddy usually, but Bruce said he could sleep in my room tonight. I know you wouldn't want him in the house unless he was really clean," Dick explains, trying to hold onto the dog's collar. The large dog is fighting his master's attempts to contain hi with all his strength

Before anyone can stop him, Midnight runs in the den tracking more mud. He jumps in Candice's lap snarling and growling. This terrifies the young socialite. Her fear turns to anger after Bruce manages to get him off her.

"Richard John Grayson, I want you to come in here now and take the dog back outside and Wash him off. We'll talk about his sleeping arrangements for tonight later. Bruce yells to his charge

Dick manages to corral the dog and be out the door less than two minutes. When she thinks the boy's out of earshot Candy starts telling Bruce what she really thinks of his boy. She's also goes through her purse looking for something.

"Bruce, how ever do you deal with that boy when he's like he is today? He acts like some wild animal from that circus you saved him from. I know you and Alfred have tried your best but Alfred isn't getting any younger. It was noble of you to take him, not mention good for your image. Still that boy was just charity case. You should give some though to his education. You'd still be doing a good deed but you wouldn't have personally dealt with him. I have a couple of information packets for some good schools. She tries to hand them to Bruce, but he won't take them. She lays them on a table for him to look at his leisure. One's a military school in Virginia; the other is a strict boarding school in Germany, Candy says slowly showing her true colors.

The discipline and structure would do him good. I have friends on the admissions boards of both schools. I can get you an application when you decide which is best for the boy. My friends could make sure he gets in. Then again you proably have other schools in mind. It maybe too late to get him in one this year but You should get the ball rolling for next year soon. I really think it's what's best the boy, she says trying to sound sincere and motherly.

"I agree the boy can be a handful at times, but I don't think he belongs in a boarding He is doing wonderfully at Gotham Prep and in my home." I will not send him to boarding school and certainly not a military school, tells the young woman.

"I asked you here today to break up with you not propose marriage as you seemed to think. I wanted to let you down easily originally, because you were a lady. I thought you deserved it. Watching you with Dick and listening to you just now has convinced of two things though, 1 you are no lady 2 You do not deserve the kindness I was going to show you. Since Dick comes into my life, he has become my life, my greatest joy," Bruce tells her his anger growing by the second.

"I had hopped you could be a surrogate mother to him. You are not the type of mother my son deserves. Yes, I said son. He is not charity case or a publicity stunt. He is part my family. You could never be a member of my family. I would appreciate it if you would leave our home now. Alfred would you please show Miss Wentworth to the door now," Bruce asks his loyal friend

"Bruce Wayne you're going to regret this. One day that old man, that monstrosity of a dog and the brat won't be enough for you. You'll get lonely and want me back. I won't be there. I hope you're happy! She storms out and slams the door.

"My dear I don't think I'll ever be THAT lonely! He throws the boarding school packets in the blazing fireplace. Goodbye Candice Wentworth!" Bruce says with great satisfaction

"Well done master Bruce, Shall I let the dogs out for some exercise?

"Oh yes, I'm sure they'd like to chase some snakes in the yard, Bruce says with a laugh. I think I'll check and see how Dick's doing with cleaning up the dog."

When Bruce gets to the yard, all he sees is a clean happy dog. "Where's your master, Midnight? I see he did a good job cleaning you up."  
Bruce looks all over the vast grounds of Wayne Manor. He searches every hiding place Dicky has been known to use. He searches his tree house, and other trees, the tool shed, the gardener's quarters, that hadn't been used in ages. He even checks the roof of the house. The child was a trapezes artist.

As time passes it's getting darker and colder and Bruce is getting more and more concerned. The father in him wants to call the police right now, but a more rational voice inside of him says "You haven't even checked the inside of the house and you're ready to call 911. What kind of detective are you?

He's being trained to be Batman's partner, which will make him even harder to find than a regular kid. We were just working on his stifle skills this week. He was already good at hiding before. Where are you SON? "

" I think since he's making himself hard to find; it can be assumed the boy heard what was said earlier. Wait just a minute; where did YOU go when you were upset after your parents died, Bruce says to himself.

He goes to the small cemetery at the edge of grounds First he stops at his own parents' graves, then proceeds to a newer set of graves a few feet away. He finds what he is looking for, a small boy curled up under a blanket holding his well loved stuffed elephant, Eleanor.

"Son what are you doing here so late? You don't have school tomorrow but you should still go inside. Besides it's cold. Alfred has coco and cookies waiting for you. He'll be very disappointed if you don't come in and eat them. Dick doesn't stir. "What's wrong Dick"?

" I thought you liked having me here, but you told miss Wentworth I was a handful. You agreed with her I needed to go to boarding school. I can be packed and ready to go anytime you want me gone. I thought we were going to be partners but now you want to send me to Virginia or Germany. " Dick sounds very angry.

"No son you misunderstood. I did agree you're a handful, I was very angry with her for even bringing up the idea of a boarding school for you. In fact I broke it off with her. If you were to go I'd miss the noise. You are my partner and my son. I'd never let someone else raise you. I'd never get serious about girl not smart enough to see how great you are and how much you mean to me" Bruce reassures him.

"No son you misunderstood. I did agree you're a handful, I was very angry with her for even bringing up the idea of a boarding school for you. In fact I broke it off with her. If you were to go I'd miss the noise. You are my partner and my son. I'd never let someone else raise you. I'd never get serious about girl not smart enough to see how great you are and how much you mean to me. "No son you misunderstood. I did agree you're a handful, I was very angry with her for even bringing up the idea of a boarding school for you. IN fact I broke it off with her. If you were to go I'd miss the noise. You are my partner and my son. I'd never let someone else raise you. I'd never get serious about girl not smart enough to see how great you are and how much you mean to me.

"I'm I the reason you two broke up? If I am I'm sorry. I didn't like her, but I want you to be happy!

"No, Son, you're not the reason I broke it off with her. I had a feeling it wasn't going to work out for a while. You do make me happy. You make me happy everyday. You're more important to me that ANY girlfriend. The last time she was here I saw how she treated you. I don't know why I didn't break up with her sooner. I promise no boarding school ever! You ready to go back inside? Bruce asks his boy

"Yea sure Bruce, I'm going to ask Alfred can I stay up later tonight. It's Friday night," Dick says sounding happier.

"I think I've been doing good in my training, so can I go out with you tonight? " Dick asks excitedly.

"I'm sorry son, but you can't. You need more training before you go out and besides I'm not going out tonight. I thought we'd do some indoor camping. Maybe watch a scary movie complete with popcorn," Bruce says with what passes for a smile for him.  
Dick smiles and says, "This is going to be great!"


	2. Epilouge

Priories Epilogue Bruce makes it up to Dicky see first part for other details

A half-hour later Dick and Bruce are sitting in a homemade tent in the middle of the Den. The tent consists of blankets draped over two chairs and one on the floor plus pillows strewn about. They're both in their PJs Dick is in his Superman set complete with Robe. Bruce is wearing a soft pair of royal blue ones with his monogram on them.

The two boys are eating cookies, popcorn and Alfred's homemade Coco. Midnight is sitting beside them happily. Alfred told them Midnight could spend the night with them, if they all behaved. Even the dog seems to know who really runs the household.

Alfred let him stay when Bruce explained what happened at the cemetery, in private. He didn't want to upset Dick any further. They both agreed Midnight would help the child feel better. The only conditions were that that the dog is let out after Dick fell asleep and anytime he needed to do his business.

Suddenly Dicky hits Bruce with a pillow. Bruce says" Ok kid this means war! Bruce shouts They keep hitting each other till they both collapse in fits of laughter.

Late into the night father, son and canine companion lay on their bellies watching movies on the VCR. They watch the Goonies and a Spiderman film from the 70s. And Dick begs him to let him watch the semi -authorized biography of Superman.

Around midnight they let the dog out as promised. Then they brush their teeth and go to bed under a pile of blankets in their homemade tent. Yes, Bruce keeps his promise to the boy. He spends the night at home with his family, instead of prowling the streets as Batman. The two of them are snuggled up together in a gentle sleep. Candice Wentworth is nothing but an unpleasant part of their past now.


End file.
